


Come What May

by queentessavirtue



Category: virtuemoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queentessavirtue/pseuds/queentessavirtue
Summary: One last performance. One last ending pose. One last round of applause. One last hug. One last touch. One last word.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Come What May

As they got up after the ending pose, they both took a look all around them and could see people standing and cheering. But then their eyes got stuck looking at one another. They found each other's hands. Without even noticing it, their hearts beat in sync. Always. For 22 years. They have always been in sync. Dancing, laughing, smiling. They could do everything in sync. Yet, here, Tessa was the first one to pull in a hug. She held him tight ; so did he. Their breathing was loud and uneven, probably because they had just performed. And maybe also because they knew what was coming in the next few minutes. 

Was it just an impression ? No. The embrace lasted quite a long time. They needed it. Both of them. Melting at each other's touch, the two of them felt drops of water running down their cheeks. Finally, they pulled just a little away. They still held hands. She let out a sigh as she found it hard to look at him in the eyes again. She was still crying when she heard Scott whisper "Don't do that to me" with a light yet reassuring smile. She eventually found the strength to look back up at him. He was staring at her. 

At first he admired her eyes. Those green, gorgeous green eyes he had admired a million times before. Right now they were red and wet, but he still thought these were the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. Then he examined her face, as if he had to remember her. Which was true. He did not want to forget her. He looked closely at her sweet and small nose. He then observed her freckles. He had always found them insanely cute. She always told him it wasn't, blushing and smiling. He always thought she was cute when she blushed. Actually, he thought she was always cute. 

He ended up taking a look at her lips. They were red that night, and it accentuated the paleness of her soft skin. He couldn't stop looking at her lips. He had no idea why but it felt like he could not take his eyes off of it. Perhaps she noticed it, because she looked away at that moment. He did the same to avoid an ankward moment. Somehow it seemed as though the sound had been cut off until now. He could hear the crowd at this moment. His heart was full from all the love people had been giving them; not only at that instant, but for the past two decades. 

On the other hand, Tessa's heart felt like it was going to explode. She felt so happy yet so miserable at the same time. When he touched her, she felt happy inside. She felt happy knowing what she had accomplished. She felt happy knowing she will not be forgotten. Despite that, she felt miserable asking herself if he would forget her. Would he ? He wouldn't, she answered herself. Twenty-two years is too long for someone to forget you. She was right. He could not forget her. He could, however, forget to text her, or to call her when a major thing happened in his life. Could she really blame him if it happened ? 

She did not have time to think about it more as they started waving the crowd. She took a couple of seconds to look at him, and she saw it. True happiness. Yes, that is what it looked like. He laughed, cried and smiled all at the same time. To see him smile made her smile. She could not help it; she just loved seeing him this way. He was overwhelmed with good emotions and she really wanted to experience that again someday. The last time she did, she had a gold medal around her neck..and he was next to her. She realized all the greatest moments of her career (and life) had been with him. Always him. 

It had also always been him that had hurt her the most. She was aware that he actually never meant to cause her any pain. But he did. And still, she latched on to him. She always had. How couldn't she ? It had always been them. Just them. He was always the one who made her laugh, even through her hardest moments. He was always the one who made her smile with just a couple of words. He was always the one who made her feel confident. She never really cared about the others as long as he was here. But now..She knew times were changing. She just didn't know how to deal with it. She was not really sure how to feel about it. 

The lights managed to made them the only thing you could see. Their shadows mingled to create a unique one. It felt like the symbol of their union was meant to stay eternally on the ice ; the place where everything started, when they were simply two young souls looking for amusement. Instead, they had found each other, which they always thought was better than anything else because even through rough times, Tessa was aware that she had Scott, and Scott was aware that he had Tessa. They never needed to put a label on that relationship, because it was indescribable. They were a lot more than business partners, best friends, lovers or soulmates. They were them and that's all that mattered. That is what made this relationship so special along the years. They had disagreements, fights and sometimes they wouldn't even talk for weeks, but they knew they would always find their way back to each other. They could not imagine their lives without having the other in it. They completed each other in a way no one in their families, friends and fans had ever seen. No one ever understood that, but neither did they. They did not want to understand, to talk about it, to create some kind of misunderstanding on what it represented. All they needed was to feel the power of this relationship at all times, and they most certainly did. Until this particular year.

Tessa would never complain about it, though. She would never tell him that she felt put aside, because she believed that it was normal. They weren't these young adults anymore and they weren't spending five hours together every day no more. Though she hated the idea that they were just partners (and almost ex-partners) and friends at this point. She knew he had someone in his life, which is why she also felt the need to put some distance between them, even though it made her heart ache every time she had to stop herself from doing something stupid. She did not want to say it, but perhaps she did not want this to end. She thought she did, back when they first started talking about the retirement, because she knew she was not at her best anymore. Mostly though, she knew he wanted to retire because he was looking forward to other things (with his girlfriend, for the most part) now. She understood that. And because of this they decided it was time to step away. They both believed it was time they reached out for something new. Well, they thought so, but Tessa was quite skeptical about it now. 

And all of this was the reason why sometimes the past had a way to make her feel things were better and easier before than they were now. Were they ? She felt great now that they weren't competing. She had more time to focus on her own needs and new projects. Isn't that the best she could have wished for ? She had a great life for sure, but she needed something to be passionate about. The only thing she had been passionated about until then was skating. And if she didn't have that, nor him, she did not have a clue about what she would do. Maybe it was just the nostalgia talking, she thought many times ; it's just that she was not used to these ideas yet. She had been happy, the past year, without seeing him as often as before, so she had nothing to worry about, "right ?"..

Scott, when it comes to him,.. Well, he was not really questioning anything. He did not want to anymore. What was the point ? He just really wanted to move on, have something to hold on to again, now that he wouldn't have skating as his priority in his life. He, of course, cared still so much (much more than people thought) about Tessa. She had been the major person that he had seen and talked to and dreamed about for more than half of his life and people still had the nerve to imagine he wouldn't care about her. The thing is times had changed, and so did their relationship. He did not want to stay stuck on someone who obviously did not feel the same as he did, which explains why he had decided to move on. It took him time to get over this : he spent months trying to move away from her, undoing her from his blood, unraveling her from his mind. But then, everytime he saw her, he felt a pinch in the heart and he suddenly forgot that he was even happy without her. He tried to ignore it as much as he could. He knew he had to wait just a little more to be free from this unpleasant feeling.

But, at the same time, he did not really want this tour to end up. He had forgotten how good it felt to be on ice and to perform and when he found it again, he felt the best he had felt for quite a long time. Well, actually, it was the best he had felt since he last performed with Tessa at the Olympics in 2018. He did not really want to admit it though ; they had decided to retire and Tessa seemed pretty much relieved with that, so he was not going to get back on this decision and tell her "Hey, sorry, actually I don't want to stop skating, you up for 2022 ?" . No, he wouldn't, because he did not want to make Tessa uncomfortable and stressed out. Above all, he did not want to have an argument with her, because he hated it. That is why Scott decided to stay with this decision, and pretty much forced himself to get over and close this chapter of his life. Everything was going to turn out okay, he reasoned. He was going to be happy with his wife and Tessa would be his friend and he had nothing to worry about, "right ?"..

After thanking the crowd for long minutes, they got back into their bubble and held each other's hands one more time. This time when they exchanged looks, they appeared to be thankful. They never forgot how lucky they were to have lived this together. They were grateful. They had stopped crying until now, but Tessa felt tears coming back at that moment. Scott let out a small laugh, not to make fun of her, but to show her that it was okay, and that he understood. She smiled as a way to say thank you again. Then, as she laughed while wiping a tear, he decided to pull her in for another hug. He loved to hear her laugh but couldn't stand watching her cry. She was surprised but not disappointed. She held him even tighter than before.

They were hugging like it was the last time. In fact, it was their last hug. They were breathing loud and sobbing again. They could feel each other smiling even though they could not see it. It used to be their way of saying "No matter what, we're together". They felt so at ease in this position. His head buried in her neck, her hands settled on his back. Just like their bodies were made for one another. His hands were almost grabbing her hair, but she could see he was being careful not to hurt her. It made her remember their Pyeongchang hug, right after the end of their free dance, (and probably one of the best hugs she's ever had) and it made her sob even louder.

He pulled away first, which startled her, before putting the softest kiss on her forehead. That is when it hit her.

It was the end. Right here, right now. Well, not really, but for her it was. She considered that not only was it the end of the tour, but also the end of their career, and very likely the end of them in so many ways. She knew it was coming, but it never really hit her like it did there. She had imagined it, created scenarios in her mind, but now that she was going through it, she felt helpless. She was about to lose something she could not replace. She felt a shiver running down her body. She even thought she could pass out. Scott must have felt it, because he looked at her, and before he could even ask, she mouthed 'I'm okay'. It's okay. It's okay. It's not okay. 

With her head between his hands, he answered really quietly -so that she would be the only one to hear- using three simple yet terribly confusing words : "I love you". She felt her body reacting in a way she had never witnessed before. Her eyes opened wide and looked at Scott. She had so many questions right there, so many thoughts and her hands were sweaty because of the confusion. "Did I hear correctly ? Why would he say that ? Does he mean it ? Was it just friendly ?" Sadly, these questions she had would have to stay unanswered, as Scott did not dare to look at her. He observed everything around him, to create a memory he would cherish for the rest of his life. She kept looking at him for a couple more seconds, before looking away when she understood she would never know what she wanted to know. Her mouth was dry, and her throat was burning. Her dream had faded away, just like this.

Finally, they started skating towards the backstage area hand in hand. They waved at the crowd, which was still applauding, one last time. They enjoyed the sound of their blades on the ice in order to remember it forever. They got off the ice and looked at the rink with pride and satisfaction. Then, when no one could see them anymore, they shared one last moment, still holding hands. They took a deep breath. There are so many things they wanted to say to each other, but the calm following all this noise was too peaceful to interrupt. They stuck there, not wanting to let go, but having to. She let go first this time and said she had to go get changed. The truth was that she needed to cry again, but she did not want him to see it. He nodded, and before she could turn around, he whispered "Thank you so much". Just like that, as she was looking straight in his eyes, she swore she could have heard her heart break a little. She managed to smile through the pain. He smiled back, and with that, she knew it.

Come what may, they will always love each other until their dying day.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! first, i wanted to remind that this is inspired by t&s relationship but it doesn't mean thats how i see their relationship!  
secondly, this is my very first time writing fan-fiction so its probably really bad but it just felt right when i wrote it and i liked it which is the most important (i guess?). i still hope it made you feel a little something!
> 
> thanks for taking the time to read this and i would appreciate any kind of feedback <3  
xx


End file.
